


Flunking is Underrated

by towardsthelight



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Andy plays Peter Quill, Fluff, Gen, Minor Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardsthelight/pseuds/towardsthelight
Summary: Huh. It turns out that Andy’s actually a pretty awesome actor. Weird.





	Flunking is Underrated

‘Whoa,’ Andy thought, ‘looks like flunking that police exam has actually ended up making my life, like, 5000 times better.’

Standing on the red carpet at the premiere of ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’, Andy Dwyer looked back on the crazy things that had happened over the past few years of his life. It was kinda trippy to have all those fans screaming at him, but a look to his left calmed everything down. 

April Ludgate-Dwyer, literally the best wife in America, scratch that, the world, was beside him, wearing that little half-smirk that reminded him how awesome it was to be married to her. It was her that had actually caused the events that had brought him here in the first place…

…

Thinking about it now, he guessed that it'd been pretty obvious that he’d been depressed after not getting into the police. But you know what, he was allowed to be down for a bit, since he had really worked for something for once in his life, and he'd failed at the last obstacle. Dammit, now he was getting angry thinking about it again.

It was a few days after he'd been rejected, and his amazing wife had been trying to think of ways to cheer him up. The marshmallow fight didn't work, since he just wasn't in the mood for like the first time ever. She even brought out Janet Snakehole in an attempt to make him feel better,but it was as if not getting the job had caused a constant cloud to be hanging over him. Eventually, April decided to try and find another career for him, so that he could forget about the police.

Finally April found out that he'd done a bit of acting as a teenager and had loved it. Suddenly, he thought about how he had enjoyed acting throughout his whole entire life, whether it was in a couple of commercials when he was sixteen or when he was being Burt Macklin, FBI. 

Huh. Maybe that could be a super cool career after all.

From there, everything seemed to move super quickly - she assumed the position of his agent, which she was kinda used to already, after managing Mouse Rat for a while. He remembered telling her that the best role ever would be one where he could do some singing, and a short while later, she told him that he had an audition booked for an upcoming movie called ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’. He'd never actually heard of it before, but you know, it was a pretty awesome title so he was convinced to give it a go. 

When he got to the audition, he sort of wanted to turn and run right back out of there. He was completely surrounded by hundreds of professional-looking dudes, while he was chilling in his Mouse Rat t-shirt. But a look to his side convinced him to stay and give it a shot, as April was looking up at him encouragingly. Well, what did he have to lose?

Maybe the ghost of Li’l Sebastian was watching out for him or something, but somehow the audition went super well. Apparently they were looking for someone who could play a comedy part like he could. After that, there was about a month of more callbacks and tests that he mainly went to by himself, since April still had her day job, until he got the news that if he lost the right amount of weight, he would get the part of Peter Quill. Cutting beer out of his diet did that pretty quickly so almost before he had time to register it, Andy Dwyer had been cast as the lead. Pretty cool, huh?

When he sped into the Parks Department, grinning, he felt totally ready to tell everyone his super good news. To be honest, he was a bit disappointed by everyone's reactions. He'd blurted out that he'd got the main part in ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’, but his friends just sniggered or grunted before carrying on with their work. It took him a minute to realise that nobody actually believed him and they all thought that telling them was just another joke! Disheartened, he was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out how to convince them that he really was telling the truth. Then April stood and held up a copy of the official confirmation email.

“Yeah, so Andy actually is the lead in a Marvel movie and it's kind of a big deal or whatever.” 

The whole room rushed over to see the proof, while Andy beamed at his wife for helping him out. In unison, everyone turned around and stared at him for ten full seconds of silence, until -

Ben fainted dead away.

…

Everyone had been so surprised when they found out, it was amazing! But they'd all been super supportive and excited for him throughout the filming and press, and now, standing at the premiere, he thought of the department and all that they'd done to help him out with the literal coolest job in the world. 

Turns out that failing that exam had actually changed his life for the better. Being a security guard had been kinda boring anyway, so maybe he wouldn't have really enjoyed being a police officer. But not succeeding was what had caused his audition for this film that he loved working on so much. He was part of the absolute best cast ever, and he got to do some singing. Fair enough,the songs on the soundtrack were nothing compared to ‘The Pit’, but hey, he'd take whatever he could get.

He wasn't even really doing it for the money - sure, he and April hadn't even had a house when they got married! He just wasn't the type of guy who gets stressed out over that stuff. It was a pretty cool bonus though, and now he could afford to buy a better guitar or even a better marshmallow gun. 

And all of this wouldn't have happened if he'd passed the police exam!

God, he was the luckiest guy in the whole damn world.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic based off if Ben hadn't got Andy that job working with Sweetums.


End file.
